bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish Out Of Water
'Fish Out of Water' is the fourth episode of Season 3, and the 28th episode overall. This episode, along with the rest of Season 3, aired on July 22, 2016. Synopsis BoJack takes an underwater trip to the ''Pacific Ocean Film Festival for the Secretariat premiere, where he tries to reach out to Kelsey. Plot Ana Spanakopita sends BoJack to the world's biggest underwater film festival to promote Secretariat. Unfortunately, ex-''Secretariat'' director Kelsey Jannings is also attending. Faced with the thought of seeing her, BoJack panics: Not only will he have to have an awkward confrontation—he'll also have to do it underwater, where speaking is inhibited by his helmet. When BoJack gets to his hotel room, he realizes two things: a confrontation with Kelsey is inevitable, and he will have to make it through without the help of cigarettes or alcohol. After he successfully avoids a hallway run-in, BoJack goes down to the festival lobby where press events are underway. A group of fish journalists takes his picture, so he poses for them—giving them the thumbs-up sign, not knowing that this gesture is actually offensive in Pacific Ocean City. He notices Kelsey sadly trying to drum up interest in her movie, so he tries to write her an apology note, but she disappears before he can give it to her. In the background, a big BoJack-related scandal appears to be breaking due to BoJack's giving the thumbs-up to the cameras—but clueless to it all, BoJack chases after Kelsey. In doing so, he falls asleep on the bus and winds up far from the city, where he has to help a male seahorse give birth. As he starts his long walk back to the festival, BoJack realizes that one of the baby seahorses clung to him, so he reluctantly decides to find its dad. BoJack doesn't have any local currency on him—so he's forced to steal seahorse milk from a shark-owned convenience store. The shark goes chasing after BoJack and the baby seahorse—forcing them even further from Pacific Ocean City, the film festival, and the chance to make things right with Kelsey. They find themselves plummeting into the deep ocean, and BoJack chases the baby seahorse through a neon seascape. They follow what they think is a current into an undersea factory. Luckily, it's the freshwater taffy factory where the seahorse dad works. BoJack saves the baby seahorse from being crushed into taffy, and though he raises the ire of the factory owner and guards, he's unable to reunite the baby with its father. Cornered by the guards, BoJack falls out of the factory window, only to remember that he can swim underwater. With baby seahorse in tow, he goes flying toward the seahorse dad's house—where it turns out the kid wasn't necessarily missed. The seahorse dad invites BoJack in for dinner and even offers him money, but BoJack doesn't want any of it. The dad seems to ask, "What '''do' you want?" but BoJack doesn't know, and shakes his head sadly. BoJack leaves, depressed and jealous of the seahorse family. Before he does, he smiles and waves goodbye to the baby seahorse, but he doesn't notice and the audience cannot even tell him apart from his identical siblings. BoJack catches a cab back to the hotel. While in the cab, he writes a new note to Kelsey—this one much more heartfelt than the previous ones. He writes ''"Kelsey, in this terrifying world, all we have are the connections that we make. I'm sorry I got you fired, I'm sorry I never called you after." He's too late to attend the premiere, so he goes back to the hotel just in time for the festival's opening-night party, where he learns that Secretariat was a huge hit. As Kelsey leaves the party, BoJack runs after her cab, but by the time he reaches her window, his soggy note is runny and blurred. Kelsey speeds off without knowing what he wanted to say. As BoJack stands at a crosswalk, a man also with a helmet yells at him by pressing a button on the collar. Realizing that he could speak the whole time, BoJack presses the button and the episode finishes with him saying "Oh you have got to be kidding—" Cast Trivia * This episode is almost entirely dialogue-free once it gets to the underwater scenes. *Mr. Peanutbutter's Seahorse Seaborn Milk Commercial from 2007, which he brought up in ''The BoJack Horseman Show'', is shown when BoJack turns on the TV. **A cardboard cutout of Mr. Peanutbutter that promotes the milk also appears outside the convenience store that BoJack goes into to get milk for the infant seahorse. *Advertisements for "Tuna-4-Dayz" can be seen throughout Pacific Ocean City, which is likely an underwater equivalent of Chicken-4-Dayz. *The sea anemones that are present in the dark depths of the ocean are one of the very rare instances of a non-anthropomorphized animal appearing in the show. *The journalists who take BoJack's picture are anglerfish who use the lights on their heads as flash bulbs to take their photos. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3